1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tab top can having a self contained drinking straw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tab top beverage can has done much in recent years to encourage the consuming public to drink directly from the beverage can itself, rather than through the intermediary of a glass or mug or other type of reusable drinking utensil. Such cans are easily manually opened without the use of special appliances, and afford a ready made, disposable drinking utensil.
However, while such cans serve their function well as beverage containers, they often fail to provide a completely sanitary drinking utensil due to the fact that dust and dirt often accumulate on the top lid of such cans around the areas where the lips draw the liquid from the can. Additionally, most of such can lids are circumscribed by a dirt collecting, annular groove which is formed incidental to the manufacture of the flange structure which is used to sealingly engage such lids around the upper edge of the cylindrical body of the can. This annular groove forms a natural depository for dirt, dust and other deleterious matter which settles onto the top of the can prior to use. Worse still, small amounts of the beverage are captured by this groove when a consumer first begins to drink from the can, which in turn flows around the groove and collects the dirt and grime contained therein. This dirt entrained beverage then deposits this dirt and grime into the mouth of the consumer whenever he subsequently tips the can to his lips.
Thus, a need has arisen for a simple, inexpensive and convenient way to draw the beverage from a tab top beverage can in a sanitary fashion. Prior to the present invention, no solutions to this problem were known which did not substantially impair the convenience factor so critically important in the use of such cans. The invention hereafter described provides a perfectly sanitary and convenient solution to the problem.